Heat Wave
by pusa-sa-tabi
Summary: New Chapter..ahoy for possesive Sasuke! cuase he wants to go on vacation,he'll have to face this equation: Sasuke plus NARUTO VACATIONChaos...with perverts,and peepingtoms and fluff on the side...first of the 3rd go figure smiles
1. Default Chapter

Title: Heat wave

Author: Pusasatabi (meow2x)

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto

Genre: Fluff.. pure fluff..

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me..to Sasuke maybe..

Summary: heatwave can definitely brings out the person in you.. (so much for a meaningful summary ...just read...please..smiles)

Notes: This fic is dedicated to d4rkbutt3rfly and to all those people whose experiencing heat wave right now… Oh this is unedited… i am a bit apprehensive to ask d4rkbutt3rfly's help because she might still be irritated with me… Sorry Amy!

Heat Wave

" It's so Hot!"

"Hn"

Days seems to be going slow this past few days, maybe because of the heat. Yup, Konoha also experience excruciating heat..heat wave to be exact… You might think that Konoha has moved to the Sand country cause it's much more cooler there than here now… Desert heat. Sahara Desert heat.

And this was not welcomed by a certain whining shinobi..who was currently berating his partner about it…All though they are sharing the same mind-melting heat, Sasuke was not showing it. Much. Even if he looks like a wet duck, cause his 1duck-like hair has gone down because of perspiration.

They where under the trees of Konoha, all though the branches of the tree is laden with leaves and fruits.. It provides small comfort for them.. much for the further dismay of Naruto…

"Naruto, if you will just sit still and try to relax, you will not feel the heat much" Sasuke said, somewhat irritated because the constant whining of Naruto is getting to his nerves.

"Easy for you to say cause you have ice water for blood" Naruto spats at him. He feels very sticky and his nerves are also wearing thin because of the heat and the lack of response from Sasuke..

Bad move.

"Whatever. I'm going now." Sasuke have enough… before things get a bit more 'heated' and before he lose the last ounce of self-restraint he have for the blond, he have to leave.

"Wait! Were you going?" Naruto look at him curiously. "Don't tell me your angry cause of that" ... he looks at Sasuke coyly…

"Hn" Sasuke learned to steel himself when it comes to those eyes… those absolutely adorable eyes…those blue eyes that looks like the summer sky…which by the way is looking at him… melting his heart…

"Sorry Sasuke" …he said in a sweetest voice that he can muster… just a mere embarrassed whisper.. Twiddling his fingers and looking at him teary eyed…

And his heart began to melt… like the ice cream they had earlier… and like a heat wave, that over powers him… a sense of guilt and deep kind of emotion that he cannot named.

" Come here.." Sasuke gestured to him, Naruto stood up and walks near to the boy..

Then he hugged him, right there under the trees of Konoha…

"Sorry too.." Sasuke hugs him tighter…

And whispered …

"I love you Naruto"

Naruto smiled widely… maybe this day has not gone to waste at all… heat wave or not … If he is with Sasuke … he can bear everything…even this hot weather…

"Come on..lets go home, maybe we can find something there to help us cool down..maybe we can …" Sasuke smiled at him mischievously, looking at him suggestively.

"Eh? Pervert!"

A/N:

1duck-like hair : I once read a fic and the author describe Sasuke's hair like that… if someone knows this author… please say thanks to her from me… smiles

The ending sucks!i know I know…maybe its karma cause I'm stalling my time on writing the second chapter of "you'll be safe here" … sighs … I wonder what sasuke will do to Naruto to help him 'cool down'…LOL… maybe I'll write a continuation or a sequel for this one…about what's gonna happen next…

Also i don't really know if this can be called a story..or a drabble? Can someone help me classify it? Thanks…

Oh…by the way… this fic is also placed in anyone would like to comment there or anything… it will be highly appreciated…

Thanks!

Meow2x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine,he belongs to Itachi now. But Sasuke insisted and kidnapped him… that possessive bastard.

Warning: OMG! I wrote a lemon…rather a lemony-lime … shivers and UNBETAED… watch out for monster tenses and killer grammars...runs to hide

Aircon Mishaps

"Sasuke, I'm hot! can't you fix that air con faster"

"Hn"

"Sasukeeee,hurry up"

"Hn"

"You! Why the hell do you keep on saying 'Hn', its driving me nuts!"

"Idiot,can you see I'm busy. How can I fix this if you keep on whining and whining and its driving me nuts. Now shut up and let me work in peace."

With that long sentence from Sasuke,Naruto shush up and tried to concentrate on keeping cool and trying hard not to disturb the already irritated raven-haired boy.

It's still another hot day in Konoha and the heat wave is still going very strong and its really getting unto their nerves now more than ever. Their ever trusty aircon has broken down on them when they are doing a rather 'mattress action'. They cursed their damn luck for that,but still continued doing the 'mattress action' albeit the uncomfortable heat.

The morning after, when they saw the state of the aircon, Naruto trew a hissy fit on the spot,while Sasuke just thank the gods for his 'control freak' attitude cause he still remembered to switch off the power switch even after their midnight 'escapades'. Or they will not only have no aircon but also an apartment.

"Sasuke…is it okey now?" Naruto can't take it anymore,he can't keep quiet anymore. He need to whine, he need to talk, he need to shout! and its all because of this crazy heat,its driving him crazy..Arrrgggh.

But silence meet his ears, but never to give up. That's his motto,and to accomplish that he have to keep on whing to get n answer, any answer,this quietness is driving him more crazy..

"Sasuke…the heat is driving me crazy...can't you at least talk when your doing that?" He gave his lover his teary eyed look for good measures.

A vein is already visible on Sasuke's head,and in danger of popping already. Naruto's whining is really getting in his nerves now and his patience is already wearing thin, and if he wont stop his excessive blabbering, he's in danger of being tackled to the ground. His sweat tripled in number when his mind is filled with Naruto ,in bed,in the tub,in the kitchen, his body shining with perspiration, naked…

"Arrghh! Sasuke, my body's already losing fat because of the heat …waaah… i can feel my butt is shrinking already!" To emphasis this fact,he pulled down his shorts and almost shove his ass on Sasuke's face to see.Not passina a very good opportunity to grope his delectable boyfriend,he immediately dropped his screwdriver in favor of a more enjoyable task.

He smirk maliciously on Naruto's back side,it's a good thing Naruto's not facing him now or else he'll bolt out of the room the second he sees that smirk. He concentrated on his task now, tuning out Naruto's non stop rants, to study the perfect globes of flesh that's right in front of him, running a hand on one side of the small waist,the other one pulling the boy's back closer to him.

He first poked it carefully before pinching it lightly. It earned him a reaction that goes straight to his groin, he then massage it and gripping it thightly before massaging it carefully again. Naruto moaned deliciously on Sasuke's ministrations. His groin instantly hardened with Sasuke's wandering hand strayed in his hips,down to his inner thight,and up to cup his now hard front.

"More,Sasuke"

And that's the last rational thought he have before he was hauled to the bed, his back shoved in the mattress and pinned by Sasuke's body,being ravished nonstop by hot lips that burned his warmed his already hot body. Nibbling his now exposed chest playfully, his t-shirt tossed somewhere in the room with Sasuke's clothes.

"Nnngh,Sasuke…"

Naruto arched his back when Sasuke reached his destination.

"Ahhh…more…"

The last string of awarness snapped,and he surrendered his everything to Sasuke again,and again,and again…

Its already night when they rouse from their normal 3 times a day 'escapades',when…

"Sasuke, it's still hot,now I feel more hotter"

"Idiot,the aircon is still not fixed remember."

"Why is it still not fixed..i'm melting"

"Dobe,if you have not distracted me with your ass-waging action,it will now be fixed"

"You! If you have not make me hot this will not happen,I only want to show you that my butt is becoming smaller with all that sweating"

"Hn"

"Bastard"

And their bickering keeps on going thru out the night, with a constant cries of 'hot','bastard','idiot',dobe' and 'hn' to be heard. A perfect ending for the day comes when Sasuke finally fixed the damn aircon and all was peaceful for the whole Konoha…and all of them can sleep now...peacefully…

"Sasuke..are you still awake?"

"No,I'm asleep"

"Really? But you are answering me"

"Naruto , what do you want?" Irritation clearly laced with his words…Its already 12 midnight,and Naruto is still not settled,he's driving him nuts again!

"Nothing..i just wanna say…" He hesitated a bit when he heard the irritation on Sasuke's voice.

"What? Lets get this over with so that we can rest, I have a mission tomorrow." He turned his head on Naruto's side to see two clear blue eyes,sparkling like sapphires in the moonlight, staring back at him… an arm snaked around his chest tendlerly and felt soft lips caressed his lips warmly and lovingly…

"Thank you for fixing the aircon and …"

"What?" Now softly spoken, he was a bit taken aback by what his lover said…he normally did not say thank you like this, he will always say thanks by saying out loud and giving him one of those bright smiles. Not by hugging him tenderly like that, and kissing him so softly and affectionately. He unconsciously hugged the boy snuggly to his chest and kissed his sun-kissed hair delicately.

"I love you"

Then he smiled at him like beacon of light to Sasuke, who also smiled at him for the first time that day…

"I know…love you too"

With this kind of luck he can fixed all Konoha's aircon for all he care.

And they kissed again.

The ending…well its fluff…I just cant get away from doing something with out the fluff.

I hope this fic is okey Court,thanks for everything! Lalo na sa icons!


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Heatwave ("The dobe,The grouch and Sunscreen" ... 1/3)  
Pairing:Sasunaru  
Rating:PG...for now.  
Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine,he belongs to Sasuke(bastard)  
For:Courtney/

Summary: Sasuke NARUTO VACATIONChaos...with perverts,and peeping-toms and fluff on the side...first of the 3rd (go figure smiles)

NOTES: Its a limey fic...and i do not know how on earth it become that way..puzzled,i am just experimenting on the idea..and BOOM!the fics is born…

I decided to continue the "Heatwave",i've done this part when i was in my boring philo. class...and i was thinking of **starsniper** vacation..this is the 3rd chapter,this fic is like my one-shot collection of sasunaru goodness...**noniechan** is the one influencing me to do this one-shots..thanks!

Gaara's the third party here..cause i can't take what they did to him in the manga..here,he is alive and hitting on Naru-chan...ahoy! for possesive Sasuke!

"The dobe,The grouch and Sunscreen"

By: meow2x

"Naruto" he nudge the blonde a little, when he heard a whimper he smiled a bit and said "your still awake?" he smirked when that earned a stifled yawn…

""Yup…"he yawned widely before he shifts closer to Sasuke. "What is it that's so important to wake me up at 4 in the morning, don't tell me you're just gonna bug me…" he said with another yawn.

As always the pair is cramping one side of the double sized bed, specifically on Naruto's side of the bed. One may be surprised to know that Sasuke, stoic he any seem in the morning but a bedhogger and a sleep talker in the night.

He felt Sasuke nuzzled his neck as he half-draped his body on his smaller frame. He felt his smirk on his neck when he moans appreciatively as Sasuke flutter butterfly kisses on his jaw and nibbles his lobe with fervor. Sasuke stole a chaste kiss on his soft lips before speaking.

"Sasuke…what is it? Nnnhh" He whimpers deliciously when Sasuke sucked that sensitive spot under his ears,"Nnnhh...Sasuke...more", arching his neck more to give Sasuke more skin to play with.

"Can we go out?" He smiled inwardly when he stopped his ministrations to look at his partner on the eyes. He looked so adorable, face flushed with excitement, his eyes glazed with mixture of lust and need…he look so good to eat. But before he does that, he still needed to say his 'request' to Naruto before he proceeds. He knew too well that they will forget everything when he hovered near Naruto's bare chest and catch a glimpse of his stiff nipples looking for attention…and all will go downhill from there if he kissed them.

And he's getting hard…too hard for his own comfort, he adjusted his boxers to a more comfy position before he turn his attention to a more safer ground, like the dobe's sky blue eyes. Or his pouting full lips or his…'this is not going anywhere' He berated himself for his weakness over this young boy. But he stole a kiss again on those said lips before he continue his long overdued speech.

"I want to go on vacation. We can go to this beach house near the Mist country, remember that right? I have a beach house there that I've inherited. We could leave next week after we settle everything to the Hokage."

Naruto was dumb struck. Sasuke is really out of character here a bit, all though he say it in his prissy manner, he can hint an underlying hesitation underneath those commanding statement. He smiled inwardly when he observed that Sasuke was hiding his nervousness when he did not reply immediately and he was fighting a losing battle to it. To sooth his lover's jittery temper, he lift his hand and tickle his fingertips on Sasuke's nose before placing his hand at the other's neck at pulling him near for a long sweet kiss.

When Sasuke raised his head away from Naruto, he looked dazed for a moment  
before focusing his eyes once again on the blue-eyed stupefied face of the blond. He smirked as he once again stated his statement to Naruto.

"Are you really serious!...Okay!" He squealed loudly and glomps Sasuke.

"Idiot! will I say that if I am not serious." He concealed his relief by teasing his boyfriend. "You really are a dobe!"

"Am not, stop saying that or else you will spend that vacation by yourself" ,he scrunch his face a bit and stuck out his tongue in his childish manner before straddling Sasuke.

"Hn, did you know that I can ask any girl I want to go with me if you refused" He smirked maliciously at Naruto.

"Oh yes ,I can imagine Sakura-chan and Ino going there with you and completely shattering your angst-ridden behavior, tehee, you might as well choose to have Kiba and Chouji to go with you." He snickered some more for his weird sense of humor and for making fun of Sasuke and getting away from it.

"Really,so then if you refused for me to be accompanied by girls…maybe I can choose a boy then, how about Hyuuga Neji or that bug guy Shino."

"Hmm..I never knew you like weird guys" He look bewildered for a moment, pondering seriously on the subject before he was poked hard on the side by Sasuke.

"That's why you're my boyfriend, Idiot." His smirked giving way to a full smile, Naruto's face was near livid with anger. Ohh someone's really mad,too bad he forgot to put on his ear plugs.

"BASTARD!"

Naruto hits Sasuke continuously with his pillow, creaming numerous curse and bodily harm to the dark-haired boy. Sasuke continued to smiled mischievously at Naruto whose face was turning red to an alarming shade of dark purple when the boy still did not stop shouting 'Sasuke-bastard' on the top of his voice.

Naruto was really furious with Sasuke, 'The nerve of that guy! I'll show him'. He did some quick thinking before looking impishly at Sasuke.

"Then that means I will not come with you, that's okay since Gaara keep on inviting me for a week vacation on Sand. He said he'll tour me around then he'll teach me a strong justu to kick your ass and then we'll camp out at this place where there is lake and trees like in Konoha and –oof"

The next thing he knew he was staring up at Sasuke's red eyes. Angry red Sharingan eyes.

"What the—"

"Shut up" Possessive arms wound around his body and his lithe frame was nearly crushed when Sasuke bring his full weight down on him.

"Sasuke…what are—" He struggled futilely on Sasuke's grasp, his eyes hooded under his dark bangs. He felt cold and shivered heavily when he felt Sasuke kissed his neck and sucked his neck hard, leaving red stinging marks as he moved upwards to his lips, still nibbling and kissing the full lips possesively,bruising it, leaving it red and throbbing. Jealousy radiating from his aura that nearly choked Naruto with his angry passion.

"When did Gaara invited you to the Sand? Where did you talk to him? And why did you even talk to him. He's a freak!" Eyes flashing with anger and his lips curling up. He's really mad, fucking mad. The idiot is really naïve if he's not aware that a guy proposing something like that means he's interested with him. And he's in a relationship, damnit!

'Gotcha!' his inner tricky self is reigning now,and its all because of that bastard and his 'Superiority Complex". He hit the right button to rile up Sasuke and only mentioning a certain name can really do that.

"Hehehe,When you left the other week for a mission with Kakashi-sensei,he's here for a political visit for the Hokage,before he goes home he asked me for a night out,we ate Ramen,yum,then we go to the training area to spare and to talk. He left the morning after." Said Naruto, Smiling cheekily at Sasuke.

"Why did you not tell me about that little escapades you have with 'Your' Gaara?" fuming with anger and trying his hardest to control his raging temper. He knew he's loosing a hopeless battle here when Naruto do…

Puppy Dog Eyes.

And he's staring at him like that again..

ARRGHH!

What a nice omen to start a vacation...

And he has no idea...

dodges tomatoes from everyone

Is that a cliffy people?...smiles .. i still have no idea on where they are going..can someone suggest..

Thanks!


End file.
